


Bones 73, Fudge 16

by melian225



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, Gen, Harry Potter trial, Minister of Magic, Squib, Wizengamot, workplace bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melian225/pseuds/melian225
Summary: Amelia Bones has had enough of the Minister of Magic trying to interfere with her work.Written for the Strong Female Character challenge on HPFT.





	Bones 73, Fudge 16

Amelia Bones walked slowly back to her office, a satisfied smile on her face. Justice had been served today, no matter what ulterior agenda Fudge was running. And it was clear he was running something, in which young Weasley and the Umbridge woman were complicit; she just didn’t know exactly what.

Amelia snorted as she closed her office door and sat down at her desk. The window showed a clear, sunny day –the maintenance staff must be in a good mood. Fudge was clearly panicking at Dumbledore’s pronouncement that Lord Voldemort was back, though why he was taking it out on the Potter boy was less clear. Yes, she understood that Potter could be a standard bearer for a new fight against Voldemort. He was, however, only a boy, just turned fifteen according to her notes. No one would line up to fight for a fifteen year old, no matter who he was.

She was just settling in before her door opened again. Fudge. She wasn’t surprised. He had barely removed his bowler hat before he started berating her.

“What were you thinking, releasing the boy?” he blustered. “He was plainly guilty – only a technicality, and a minor one at that, to save him.”

She stood to face him. She was rather taller than Fudge, and she knew he found her intimidating. “I don’t know what you mean, Cornelius.”

“And producing that Squib! Can Squibs even see Dementors?”

“Cornelius,” she said calmly, “you’re getting overwrought. Take a seat.”

He sat down awkwardly, and she settled back in behind her desk. She liked the power this gave her over him – the seeker and the sought. Fudge was probably too dim to recognise the significance, but she wasn’t. She smiled and continued. “The law clearly states that the Restriction of Underage Wizardry Decree can be ignored in extreme circumstances. I would say that the appearance of Dementors on a Muggle street would count as extreme. Wouldn’t you?”

Fudge’s face went purple. “If there even were Dementors,” he spluttered. “We only have his word for it …”

“And the Squib,” Amelia reminded him. “I assume everything about her will be above board when you run the checks.”

Fudge looked abashed. “I already did. She’s a Squib, all right.”

“Then what’s the problem?” Amelia was enjoying this. Because there was no way Fudge could defend his stance with logic, he’d lost the argument before he even began.

“He shouldn’t have been let off!” Fudge looked apoplectic. “He’s setting a bad example. I mean, he’s Harry Potter. Doesn’t he realise what he means to this community?”

Amelia smiled. “He is a fifteen year old boy. And quite an accomplished one, from what I can work out. A corporeal Patronus at that age? Who would have thought?”

“Well, I suppose …”

“And he wants to go back to school. We should be grateful for that. Isn’t he a better role model for wizardkind if he values his education, Cornelius?

Fudge spluttered again. “But … but …”

She dismissed him with a wave of her hand. “Give up, Minister. You know you don’t have a leg to stand on. And besides, don’t you have some bribes to take? I saw Lucius Malfoy outside with his bags of gold.”

“Bribes?” He looked worried. “Did you just insinuate that I take bribes, Amelia Bones?”

“Not at all,” she smiled, standing to her full height. He visibly cowered a little. “I said, don’t you have an appointment with Mr Malfoy.” She shook her head. “You must need your hearing checked.”

“Right.” Fudge was clearly furious, but there was nothing he could do, and he knew it. Amelia knew it too, knew she had won, knew he wouldn’t be trying to interfere in her work anytime soon. No more bullying, no more using her staff for his own purposes. No more arbitrary decisions to hold a full Wizengamot hearing for a minor infraction by a child.

“Have a good day, Minister,” she said as he reluctantly stood and left her office. “See you again soon.”

And she sat back down and smiled triumphantly, mentally checking her tally. Bones 74, Fudge 16. The battle was hers.


End file.
